Rumor Has It
by JillyBean1314
Summary: Blaine, McKinley High's biggest nerd, has fallen for Kurt Hummel: head Cheerio. He assumes his love story will just fall into place when it's really replaced by some concept that Blaine now has to deal with. He makes a deal with none other than Santana Lopez, who blackmails him into it, and the two must try to hide their feelings for not only Kurt, but Brittany as well.
1. Your Favorite Cheerio

Rumours. That's all McKinley ever seemed to care about was rumours, rumours, and more rumours…oh, and did I mention rumours? It was insanity. All Blaine wanted in life was a serene place to study for his History exam, and he couldn't even get _that _without having to listen to constant gossip and arguments! He was just oh so thankful that he was never tied in with all that pointless high school drama. He was perfectly content with just sitting aside from everyone else while they carried on with creating lies that were just "so fascinating." It annoyed him deeply, and he just kept praying every day that he could survive high school without being dragged into the mess.

"Ah, so I see Harry Potter's decided to show up to school today," Santana mocked him, walking past forcefully with the rest of the Cheerios following, triumphant smiles on each of their perfect little faces.

Blaine did the only thing he knew how to: ignore them. He had never been one to stick up for himself, or anyone in that matter, and Santana's insults were only minor bruises to his self-esteem. It was from someone else that really mattered to him; Kurt Hummel…

Blaine was hopelessly in love with head Cheerio Kurt Hummel who wouldn't spend more than five seconds looking in his direction. It was upsetting, but Blaine couldn't help himself. I mean, Kurt was just so _perfect _and ugh…why did his heart have to long for _him o_f all people? It wasn't fair…but, then again, his entire life wasn't fair. So why should his crush be any different?

"Careful, San, you might catch some of the creep that we're trying to protect Hummel from," Quinn smirked ominously at Blaine.

Oh, and his infatuation wasn't exactly a secret, either. Everyone knew. And by everyone, I also mean Kurt. And they held it against Blaine. Ever since they figured out he liked Kurt about a month or two ago, it was included in every insult that was thrown his way. It was tiring, hearing the same thing every day, but he endured it. I mean, what else could he do? It's not like Blaine could ever just stand up to them. _No, that's absurd, _he thought.

He simply pushed his glasses up further on his nose and headed to his locker, gathering the proper books for the first three periods. He jiggled his lock and popped his locker open. However, there was a slip of paper immediately floating out of it and landing on the ground.

Something was wrong. Nobody ever dared talking to Blaine, never mind passing him a note for anyone to find. He unfolded it and didn't recognize the swirly handwriting written in a pink pen right away. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking before he began reading it.

_Dear gel helmet, I mean Blaine,_

_I know what you did._

Blaine was confused. He didn't continue reading on because he didn't _do _anything. He never did anything, hence his social status. All he did was study and do homework. Hesitantly, he continued on.

_Yeah, you're trying to remember every bad thing you've ever done in your life. Don't worry; it could just be our dirty little secret. _

_Under one condition._

_Meet me at the supermarket after school and I'll tell you what's up._

_-Your favorite Cheerio_

Surely they couldn't be serious. It was probably just a bunch of jocks waiting to beat Blaine up. But something in his gut was telling him to just go…

Then Blaine realized something even bigger.

He furrowed his eye brows in confusion. _Wait…who's my favorite Cheerio? Kurt would never freely meet up with me, it can't be him. So then who…?_

A few fingers tapped on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, regretting it immediately. He was slapped in the face with a horridly cold, red slushy. He scurried off to the nearest bathroom, clutching his books to his chest like his life depended on it. Once in there, he locked the door and proceeded to taking off his shirt and washing the red dye out of his hair.

Blaine jumped when a toilet flushed and none other than Kurt Hummel appeared out of a stall. He raised an eye brow at Blaine and Blaine's heart did a little flip. He'd never gotten more than a penetrating glance from Kurt, and even the slightest bit more of attention was enough to make him loopy.

"Might as well just keep your stained shirt on for later, Anderson," Kurt said with an evil look in his eye as he rinsed his hands quickly and strode out of the bathroom.

Blaine groaned in frustration. _Really? They're planning on slushy-ing me twice in one day?_

…

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, which Blaine hated with all his heart. He dreaded meeting up with one of his tormentors at the supermarket later, but he knew he had to. Apparently he'd done something bad without even realizing it. So, before he knew it, Blaine was in his car driving to _Shop Rite _to meet some Cheerio.

He parked his car and as he stepped into the store, his lakes became suddenly very wobbly. He really didn't want to be doing this, but he knew that if he turned around now, he'd hate himself for it later on. He walked from isle to isle trying to find the girl (or guy, if it in fact was Kurt) wearing an expensive cheerleading uniform. He peered up and down each one and unfortunately saw no one. _Figures, they got me to waste my time coming here and they stood me up._ At that moment, two hands latched onto his eyes so he couldn't see. He was being pulled to an empty isle when the person finally let go.

"Wow, Anderson, surprised you came. You should be a bit more conscious of what you're agreeing to next time. You never know who could be plotting what against you, and you're just lucky it's only me," Santana winked and picked at her nails.

Blaine could only stare in awe. _Oh no. Santana has a bone to pick with me? Hmm, this could either end badly or deadly…_

"S-Santana…uh, I-I…um," Blaine stuttered, palms suddenly sweaty.

"Didn't expect me to be here, right? Let me guess, you expected Hummel to show up and sweep you off your feet as you two rode off into a beautiful sunset with roses being thrown at your feet?"

Blaine paled, because he wasn't expecting something as idiotic as that, but he honestly had been expecting Kurt here just a bit.

She laughed. "Hmm, thought so. Anyway, I've come to make a deal with you."

Blaine stared at her, obviously full of fear. "Y-yeah?"

"I assume you got my note. I was serious. I know what you did."

"A-and what exactly…uh, did I…um, _do?_" Blaine asked seriously.

She scoffed. "Oh, don't pull that with me, Blaine. I know you spread those rumours about you and Kurt hooking up."

Blaine gaped at her. "_H-hooking up? _Santana, I didn't do that. Nor did I start those rumours, I don't know who you heard that from."

Santana perched an eye brow. "So you're denying getting with Hummel?"

"I'm d-denying both of them."

She stared at him for a long moment. She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Why don't I believe you?"

Now Blaine was getting annoyed. Seriously, what did it take to get this girl off his back? "I didn't _do _anything, Santana!"

"Hmm, not buying it."

"What do I have to do to make you believe that I have nothing to do with this!"

Santana scoffed and shoved him against the wall. "You think you have nothing to do with this? Well, tell me how when everyone's talking about how _you _and _him _got together last weekend. It's not with Artie, it's not with Puck, it's with you. And anyone with eyes can see how much you want to just have him all to yourself, and I'm not having it. _You're _ruining his reputation, Anderson, and I refuse to believe for one second that you weren't the mastermind behind this," Santana took a breath and stared at the floor. "Which is why I'm making this deal with you. I'll save your ass if you just hear me out."

Blaine looked at her sympathetically and, wow, he never thought he'd ever do that. "O-okay."

"Look. I need to know that you're fully on board with this, because this deal includes me telling you one of my darkest secrets, and I can't risk it that you'll go spreading around _those _rumours, too."

Blaine rolled his eyes because Santana was just not getting the fact that Blaine didn't even know any of this started. Reluctantly, he nodded for her to go on.

"Okay, well…I-I…" Santana sighed, folding her arms tightly across her chest and dropping her gaze to the floor once again. "Alright, let's start with this: I'm in love with Brittany."

Blaine gasped. He knew they were close and all, but he never would have suspected Santana being _in love _with her. "O-okay, so h-how d—"

"I'm not finished yet. I just…I can't have the whole school knowing I'm a lesbian. It'd completely ruin my reputation and I'd be thrown back to the bottom of the social ladder. So, here's where you come in."

Blaine gulped. What the hell did Santana have in mind for him?

"I want you to be my beard."

Blaine turned his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"I won't tell Hummel that you started the rumours if you pretend to date me for everyone in school. I'm afraid that more people will notice that I love Brittany and confront me about it."

Blaine was stunned. Never in his life would he expect someone like Santana to ask to pretend to date someone like him. He figured he would have to ask her about it at a later date. It was apparently a moment too long of not speaking and Santana was growing worried.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

He refocused his vision on her and just stared. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a b-bit…overwhelming…"

Soon, emotional Santana was gone and she returned back to her snarky self. "Please, one day with this and Kurt will be so jealous he'd be begging just to kiss you," She winked and Blaine considered the idea, heart pounding noticeably loud at the fact that Kurt could possibly fall for him. "But you seriously have to accept my offer. I just told you something I've never admitted to another soul, and if you decline, I'll make up some nasty things to say about you and blast it all over the school. Oh, and I'll tell Hummel you made up those rumours and it'll be all over for you," She rolled her eyes and cracked a bit of a smile. "And I'll keep the jocks and Cheerios from tormenting and slushy-ing you so often."

Blaine gulped and forced a smile. "O-okay."

Santana actually grinned at him. "Thank yo—"

"Oh, hey San!" Brittany exclaimed and ran up to Santana, throwing her arms around her neck. Santana's look of friendliness was gone and replaced by something Blaine recognized as a façade.

"See you at school tomorrow, dweeb," Santana winked and walked away with Brittany.

Blaine really wished he would have just said no and dealt with the consequences.

* * *

**A/N: So, it's a new story for all you just-now readers, but i sort of deleted this story during school today... terrible idea, i regret it so much...**

**SO IF YOU FOUND THIS STORY AGAIN AND WANT TO CONTINUE READING IT I LOVE YOU AND I PROMISE THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!**

**I just had false confidence, and yeah... anyway, it's back and i will be reposting the second chapter as well and the third one once im finished! (Almost done with the third one, been working on it for a few days now!)**

**Again, i deeply apologize and hope this isn't too confusing. I am so sorry everybody, i know how many of you were reading this before hand...**

**LOVE YA!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	2. Ought To Be Fun

***Reply to Guest's reviews***

**Yuki- **Aww, thanks! I really wanted to write the chapter so badly :D

**Rachel- **Woot woot. You are totally awesome.

* * *

Blaine could barely sleep that night. He tossed and turned, but the events of that day just couldn't stop replaying in his head. What would he do in school tomorrow? Would he have to hang out with Santana over the weekends and stuff to prove to people they were dating? Would they have to hug—or worse, make out? His head was spinning with curiosity and a bit of excitement. He never dated anyone (unless you counted his day dreams about Kurt) and even if it was fake, he would take anything he could get. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and he reached over and was really confused as to who the unknown number was.

_From: 201-389-5076_

_Guess who? ;) Got your number off of Hummel. We need to talk about this whole…thing._

Blaine actually smiled as he saved the number as 'Santana' and wrote out a reply.

_To: Santana_

_Um…I'm just gonna take a wild guess here…is it Zac Efron who's texting me at this hour?_

It was a few minutes before a reply came.

_From: Santana_

_Haha, Afro Boy, very funny, you can go swoon over your Zefron poster hanging above your bed. Look, can you call me? We seriously need to go over some things._

He stood up from his bed and discreetly crept around the house, making sure no one was awake. _Now Santana wants to talk to me. I seriously hope this whole fiasco doesn't make her social status drop, or she'll be completely blaming me for sure._

He let his thumb linger over Santana's name, debating whether to call her or not.

_From: Santana_

_Hello? Anderson? Don't tell me you fell asleep on me. Because if you did, I will hunt you down and catch you like a fish._

Blaine rolled his eyes and pressed 'call.' After about three rings, she picked up.

_"It's about time," _She said as Blaine could practically hear her snarky smile.

"Okay, Santana, wh-what did you have to talk to me about?"

He could hear her take a deep breath on the other end. _"It's going to be a little hectic tomorrow. Just please, whatever I do, just go with it. Even if it means me attacking your lips, just do it. You better be a good actor because Karofsky can smell lies from a mile away. I really don't want to have him questioning me. So, just go along with whatever happens. You'll get used to it."_

"D-do you have a-any idea what'll happen?"

_"Honestly? No, and I'm a bit scared, I'm taking a huge leap dating you."_

"Oh, gee th-thanks."

_"Oh, come on, Blaine. You know it's true. Well, that's all I really wanted to tell you. I wish I had more to explain, but, I don't. So, bye."_

Not even a 'goodnight' as Santana ended the call and Blaine threw his phone on the bed, running his fingers through his hair and laying back against the mattress. Tomorrow was going to be a _long _day.

…

This was it; the moment Blaine had been dreading ever since his encounter with Santana at the store yesterday. He slowly walked into the halls of McKinley, looking around constantly for anyone he should look out for.

Somehow, Santana managed to sneak up behind him. She placed both hands on his eyes, pressing her body against his, to which Blaine gasped. "Guess who," She nearly whispered in his ear. He felt severely uncomfortable, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He turned around, a brilliant smile taking over his face. Thank God he knew how to act well. "San, hello love!" He leaned over and placed a peck on her lips. She seemed taken aback for a moment but Blaine shrugged it off giving an 'I'm better than you think' look. "I missed you last night."

She giggled and placed her hand on his arm. "But you just saw me after school!"

"And those were a few hours too long," He smiled as she giggled once more. She leaned in close to him and whispered.

"You're over doing it, Anderson," She turned around and looked at Quinn who was staring curiously at them.

It was a long awkward silence as Blaine looked anywhere but Santana and Quinn. Soon, the ice was broken. "Hey, San? Can I talk to you in private?" Quinn said as she didn't even wait for a reply, grabbing Santana's arm and pulling her to the staircase.

"What do you want, Q? I have something important to do," Santana pretended to be absolutely clueless.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Quinn looked at her in disgust.

"Um, talking to my boyfriend? Which, by the way, you decided to rudely interrupt."

Quinn gasped dramatically, hand shooting to her mouth. No, no, this couldn't be happening! "_Boyfriend? _Santana, surely you can't be serious!"

"What's so wrong with dating Afro Jack over there? He's sweet, smart, and he actually _cares _about his girlfriends, unlike most idiots around here."

"Santana, I—" Words were unable to form. "This makes no sense. Blaine's gay. He's in love with Kurt."

"They were just _rumours, _Quinn. I heard Rachel made it up just to torment him. We talked it all out, and he said he had the hotts for me for quite a while. So, I figured, why not?"

"Santana! This is _not _right! Blaine Anderson is a bottom feeder. You, Santana Lopez, are at the very top. It just can't be."

"Why not? I like him, he likes me. Meaningless hook ups aren't love, and Blaine was willing to give me the boyfriend I wanted. So what, you can date Finn even after he joins that stupid Glee club but I can't date Blaine? What's with you lately?"

Quinn was silent, mouth forming different shapes as she tried to come up with something reasonable to say. "Thought so," Santana rolled her eyes as she strode away. She linked Blaine's arm in hers and walked to both of their lockers.

Soon, Kurt found his way to Quinn, just in time to see the two walking away. His eye brows raised up to his hair line and he gaped very openly. "Wha—but how…why…" He attempted to form a coherent sentence.

Brittany appeared behind Kurt, not noticing what they were looking at. "Kurtie, why've you got your panties in a bunch?" Kurt snapped back to normal and looked at her funnily.

Brittany didn't necessarily like being mean. It was something she picked up from Santana because people like Santana better than her, but it was never something she enjoyed. "I'm kidding, sorry if I hurt your feelings," She apologized and went to hug him.

Kurt embraced her immediately and chuckled. "It's alright, Brittz."

"Um, _hello? _Are none of you noticing what's happening here?"

Brittany looked at Kurt who looked back at her with the same confused expression. "No," they answered simultaneously.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I swear it's like I'm training a bunch of dogs," She muttered to herself, even though Kurt and Brittany could clearly hear. She turned to them with an ominous look in her eyes. "_Santana Lopez _and _Blaine Anderson _are _dating."_

Brittany looked like a knife had just been thrown at her heart. Santana always had pointless hook-ups with random guys from school, but she convinced Brittany to do the same, so she had always assumed that that didn't mean Santana loved them. She'd always heard about people called 'lesbian' and 'bisexual' but she never thought she was any of those things. All she knew was that Santana and her were meant to be, even if Santana didn't see it yet.

But hearing she chose _Blaine—_who everyone claims is the hugest outcast in school, over _her _broke her heart in two. Dating someone is different from hooking up with someone. Dating someone means you'd be willing to give your heart to them, and Brittany knew that. She was just about out of hope that Santana would ever truly understand how strongly Brittany felt about her.

"Good, finally someone to love that vacuous freak," Kurt spoke as he fiddled with his books. He could truthfully care less about Blaine. He was actually quite grossed out once he'd heard Blaine had a crush on him. Now he knew that it was a lie and he was actually straight, but the thought made him shudder. It wasn't that Kurt wasn't gay, because he was 100% sure he was. It was just that…Blaine…and love…and, ugh, _ew. _

Quinn stomped on the ground. "You guys! Aren't we going to do anything to stop it?"

Kurt and Brittany exchanged glances. "Nah, I'm actually quite interested in seeing where this is going," Kurt told her.

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms, jaw clenched. "Fine," she muttered out, walking forcefully to her locker.

…

"Okay, you were better than I expected. I'll give you that," Santana admitted sadly once she and Blaine were out of ear-shot.

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled with a smile.

"But you seriously need to learn when to stop. No couples in their right mind have a need for _all _that lovey-dovey crap."

Blaine rolled his eyes and moved to the side as Santana opened her locker. "People who are in love don't mind it so much," he said with a far-off dreamy smile.

She laughed at him, causing his smile to falter. "Sure, sure. We'll get you practice this weekend, don't worry."

_Fun, _he thought sarcastically. _Apparently my weekend is now free for Santana to poison my mind with useless dating advice. _Psh, not like he'd be using _that _any time soon.

His brain hadn't actually processed all that had happened within the short time, and soon he remembered that he _would _be using it. As Santana's boyfriend. To win Kurt's heart. And Brittany's. It was by far the most exciting thing he's done in…well, forever. It was just a shame that he in fact _was _dragged in to the world of lies and rumours.

Then he realized something bigger. Even if it was just a peck on the lips, he'd just shared his first kiss! With _Santana _of all people! This day could not possibly get any worse.

They stopped at Blaine's locker quickly, then headed off to homeroom. It was quite easy for them to ignore all the awkward glances being thrown their way as they kept their heads held high.

The day was rather…interesting, to say the least. Having Santana by his side at every waking moment was a new experience for him. Especially since he was now opened up to a new side of her. For everyone else, she put on a façade and acted snobby, but for Blaine (and Brittany, even though it was less and less now) she was sweet and a toned down snarky girl. He was quite enjoying it; knowing he was the only other person she opened up to like that. Blaine had no friends at all, not even in Glee club, and well I guess he could consider Santana a friend now. Not a friend with benefits, it was all just for show and neither of them were even straight, but a friend.

…

Soon it was lunch time and Blaine was really anxious. _Do I sit alone? What if Santana comes to sit by me? Will I be dragged to her table and have to sit next to…Kurt? Will her social status drop and it'll be all my fault? Why can't you just not be socially awkward and have friends for once?_

As he began walking with a quickened pace to his usual isolated corner, a certain voice caught his attention. Or, certain voices, I should say.

"Yeah, _Sanny, _why don't you invite him over?" Quinn said with a smirk, though Blaine could see right through it.

"Santana, don't do it! It's bad enough I have to endure him during Science, I don't want him staring me down while I eat lunch, too," Kurt said as if he was disgusted by him.

"Blaine! C'mere!" Santana waved him over. Blaine sighed, taking a few deep breaths before plastering the hugest artificial smile on his face.

"Oh, h-hey," He tried to sound casual as he smiled warmly at them. Santana kissed his cheek.

"Sit! We're just discussing Friday," She stole a French fry from Blaine's tray before returning to eat her own.

"Oh?" Blaine looked at her in confusion. _If this is your way of making me do something insane on Friday, I will personally kill you! _

"Yeah we're having this huge party at Kurt's place because his parents are going out of town for an entire week starting today," Brittany said with a faint smile. She and Kurt were slowly growing closer since Santana had stopped talking to her as often.

Kurt, however, gave Brittany a look that said 'why on Earth would you say that' and Blaine wasn't dumb enough to miss _that. _

"C-cool. W-well, I hope you guys have fun," Blaine returned to his usual 'mute mode' and ate some of his lunch.

Quinn laughed and placed her hand on Blaine's arm, earning a death glare from Santana. "Silly Blaine, you'll be having fun, too. Who knows," she winked with a devilish smile. "maybe you'll even have a little _more _fun than you thought."

Blaine blushed when he got what Quinn meant. "I-I don't think…"

Santana glared at him, and probably would have shot laser beams at him through her eyes of she stared long enough.

Blaine saw what she was implying and gulped loudly, smiling large enough to hide his true nervousness. "S-sounds lovely."

Santana smiled and kissed his cheek, causing Brittany to frown and look to her feet. Kurt placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic grin.

_Great, _Blaine thought, _a weekend full of Santana and her friends. _He remembered just exactly _where _he was going. _Kurt's house…oh, this ought to be fun._

* * *

__**A/N: Here's the second chapter (again, i shall continue apologizing for deleting this story until the end of time) I'm almost done with chapter three, but it may not be up until Friday or *gulp* worse, next week. I have a boatload of hw i'm disregarding (as usual psh) because i'm at dance until about 10 pm every night and then i have to write a poem that i will do a dramatic reading of at competition practice Thursday (long story) and i have an 18 page research paper due next week on a science fair project (mandatory) that i haven't even selected yet! So fun for me! But this story is basically my break from all that so i'll try to work on it whenever i can.**

**If you actually read that wow i love you more than you can imagine**

**LAV YAAAA**

**x0x0x0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	3. Don't Ever Mention This

***Reply to guest reviews on this story before i accidentally deleted it i'M SORRY I WONT EVER DARE DELETE IT AGAIN I PROMISE I'LL NEVER LET GO JACK***

**I forgot your name but i'm pretty sure you were the only guest:**

**Omg no way this is not your favorite story you're lying omG I LOVE YOU I UPDATED IT JUST FOR YOU I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT 3 LOOOOOVE**

* * *

This was it; the Friday that would either make or break this whole stupid scheme with Santana. The morning started out slow, Blaine carefully avoiding any of the Cheerios, of course until a certain someone slammed his locker shut just as soon as it was opened. Angry, Blaine turned to her… or… _him?_

"_Kurt?" _Blaine's voice had more shock in it than anything else.

The boy rolled his eyes and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Look, I'm enjoying this just as much as you are," his false cheeriness and quotation marks made it obvious he was being sarcastic. "But Santana is forcing me to offer you a ride home today. That is, if you need one. If you don't please oblige because I don't want to do this either."

Blaine gulped. He hated accepting, well that was a lie, he loved it. But he hated how bothered Kurt was by him accepting. But he had been meaning to ask Santana about how he would get to Kurt's house after school…

"S-sure. Thanks. If you don't mind, because if you do I could just figure something else out."

Kurt waved him off. "Please, anything to get me on Santana's good side for about a week."

Kurt started to walk away but stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slightly, throwing over his shoulder, "Don't think we're '_friends'_ Blaine. This is just for Santana, this has nothing to do with you personally although you may convince yourself it is. So please just don't spread anymore rumors, about me, _us, _please."

Before he could question it, Kurt was gone with the wind. He figured he'd really analyze what he meant about the rumors later. _Hell, I don't need a friendship. I'll take what I can get._

…

They were in the middle of History when Blaine felt a piece of paper hit his back. Assuming it was one of the illiterate jocks attempting to write out an insult, he ignored it. It wasn't until about five minutes later when he heard vague whispering of what might have sounded like his name that he turned around. Santana gestured to the paper on the floor and winked. Confused for a moment, he unnoticeably looked around to find Quinn and Brittany staring them down. So he did as he was told and read the paper.

_Hey gorgeous, can't wait till later ;) xxx_

_Fold the top part of that back for Quinn and Brittany to see. Now what I really wanted to ask:_

_Is Hummel giving you a ride home?_

He sighed as he folded the paper back and thought of a reply.

_Yeah, why? Is he taking anyone else home?_

He looked awfully baffled as Santana had her usual wicked grin on her face and threw the paper back to him.

_That's the plan. I told him I was coming too, but at the end of the day I'm going to mysteriously disappear (don't worry I'm still going to his house later) and you'll have a whole car ride with him to yourself so you can… uh, I don't know whatever it is you gleeks do—serenade innocent people in public and scar them for life?_

He bit his lip and didn't know if he was angry or excited as he wrote out his reply.

_Santana!_

She used the last line on the paper to say her last sentence.

_Don't say I never did anything for you._

As much as he appreciated it, now he was feeling slightly guilty. _I completely forgot we're supposed to be helping each other out. I'm not good on my feet like she is! Now I need to create some master plan to get her and Brittany alone…_

He looked up to find the teacher giving him a stern look. With a blush and a muttered 'sorry' he continued on with his worksheet. About ten minutes later, another paper was being thrown at him. He groaned internally, expecting it to be from Santana.

What he didn't expect was a certain Cheerio's pleading blue eyes to be fixated on him.

_Hi Blainey. Quinn keeps telling me not to talk to you, but Santana does so I figured it's okay. I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang out Saturday, I need to talk to you about something. –Bryttiney_

Call him rude, but Blaine laughed quietly. Brittany managed to spell everything in that note correct except her name.

_Sure Britt, my house 3 pm tomorrow?_

The rest of the lesson passed by and Blaine was confused as to why Brittany hadn't responded.

"Sorry Blaine, Quinn read the note and ripped it up. Sure, that sounds great," with that she nodded once more, almost to herself, and sped away.

So much was happening to him in such little time. At the beginning of the week he was this little nobody, and now he had _Cheerio's_ asking him to hang out. Granted tonight was only because of The Beard Case with Santana (yes, he was treating this like a case in the court) but Brittany just asked to hang out regardless of the hate her friends were sending towards her for it. It was kind of great, if he was being honest. Obviously, he wasn't sure how long that would last once he actually hung out with them, but for now it felt pretty great to be appreciated—noticed, more than anything.

And to think, he'd spent his whole life praying he'd never be a part of them.

…

The final bell rang and Blaine couldn't be more anxious. _Stupid, I can't make it obvious that I know Santana is leaving on purpose. _He headed to his locker and began cautiously placing books in his bag.

"What are you even doing?" Kurt suddenly asked, resting his torso against the locker next to Blaine's.

"Organizing my books both alphabetically and how I plan to do my homework," Blaine stated matter-of-factly. He forgot that this was _Kurt Hummel _he was talking to, and it was no time to be nerdy. "Uh, I-I mean that uh, that's what that dork over there was doing," he gestured lamely to some short kid with gelled back hair and dorky glasses, much like Blaine.

Kurt chuckled and covered it up with a roll of his eyes because he wouldn't tell a soul, not even himself, that he somewhat found that nerd-like attitude… dare he say it, _adorable. _No, no it wasn't true. It was just different. Kurt liked different. He was different himself, but he hid it under the Cheerio's uniform. He couldn't find anything Blaine said or did even remotely cute because he was _Kurt Hummel damn it _and he couldn't converse with someone so lame. He just couldn't. Dare he quote mean girls, but, "it's like, in the rules of feminism." Only he wasn't a girl. He was a popular cheerleader and Blaine would never be caught dead talking to someone as powerful as him.

Suddenly, Blaine looked taken aback as Kurt picked up his bag and threw it into his locker, then proceeding to slam it shut. "I have a curfew you know, I can't afford to be here until the world ends," he sighed and used his thumb and pointer finger only to lift up a portion of Blaine's sleeve, acting like he was disgusted by even being within his proximity, which he was, but they needed to get a move on if they wanted to catch Santana.

"Come on, Blaine, we have to go find Santana," Kurt said, finally letting go as Blaine was following him.

Suddenly very uncomfortable, Blaine cleared his throat. "Sh-she uh, went home a few minutes ago. Why do you need her?" _Lie._

"_What? _She said she was…" Kurt slammed his palm into his forehead and sighed. _Great, now I'm stuck with Albert Einstein over here for a whole car ride and until everyone gets there in, oh I don't know, three hours. This could not be any worse._

"I-I'm sorry, she offered me a ride home after you already asked so I said no, and I guess she forgot to tell you she found one?" _Another lie. I'm so disappointed in myself; I swore I'd never do this. Is this what high school is like for everyone freshman year and on? I don't think I'd ever know who to trust… not even myself._

"Just forget it, get in the car," Kurt turned on the ignition and waited for Blaine to put on his seat belt. Hell, really before even Blaine shut his door Kurt took off. Thankfully, he made it in safely and turned to look at Kurt in horror and surprise. _Is he insane? I could've died just now! _Okay, so he may have been exaggerating just a bit, but seriously what made Kurt think that was completely safe? _He'd made a great father someday, _Blaine thought sarcastically. After Kurt refused to even glance at him through the corner of his eye, instead a hard, stiff look on his face, he settled on the road as well.

_Jeez, could his breathing get any louder? _Kurt huffed in annoyance towards Blaine's heavy breathing as he turned on the radio. It wasn't his fault he was so nervous in Kurt's car alone! Blaine jumped in surprise when sound came blasting through the stereo.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

Instinctively, no, more like absent-mindedly, Kurt began humming along. Blaine was quite surprised to hear that Kurt actually had a decent singing voice. For humming, that is. He'd never actually heard him _sing _sing.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

He looked over to see Kurt's face had softened a bit while he focused more on the song. Blaine, being the awkward idiot he was, decided to sing along with him.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

As soon as he heard Blaine sing, he went silent and returned to his rigid self. Blaine blushed and stopped too. Had he gone too far? Kurt lowered the radio a bit but refused to look at the other boy.

"What happened?"

Kurt huffed. "Number one: I'm not singing with you. This isn't some musical, okay, this is no _Phantom Of The Opera. _Okay, this isn't _Rent, _stop being so nerdy and delusional. And number two…" _I did not expect you to sing that good. _

"Number two?" Blaine asked, hurrying things along. _He's just probably going to name some comment about my hair._

"Uh, th-there is no number two," Kurt blushed and ducked his head momentarily, before Blaine snapped to remind him he was on the road.

They pulled up to Kurt's house shortly after that to find that none of the girls arrived yet. Kurt jumped out of the car as soon as possible to avoid being in Blaine's presence for too long. _The sooner I get out the sooner he'll be g-… Wait… He's staying here. Overnight. I'm going to personally kill Santana._

Blaine was awkwardly standing at the door when Kurt quickly went up the stairs and unlocked the front door. He pushed Blaine out of the way and made his entrance while the shorter boy caught his balance and walked in shortly after.

"Shut the front door," Kurt scolded as he took off his shoes and placed it on the mat next to the door.

Blaine chuckled and Kurt perched an eye brow. "You sound like the Trident Layers commercial," he took off his shoes as well and awkwardly crossed his arms and shifted from foot to foot, waiting to see what Kurt wanted to do.

Kurt seemed to be having the same thoughts because he looked everywhere in the room that Blaine wasn't near. Just then the shorter boy began to stutter and gulp. "I-If you want me to just s-stay outside or something until Santana gets here, t-that's fine with me."

"Are you kidding? It's a sauna out there. I hate you, I don't want to plan your death," Kurt began walking and when Blaine was frozen solid he hesitantly turned around and gestured for him to follow.

He wasn't allowed to look for so long in school (although most of the time he did regardless) but he suddenly noticed just how… _beautiful _Kurt was. Behind that sassy exterior, Blaine was silently hoping there was some normality in there to match just how amazing his looks were. Because, boy, did he look _good! _Ever since he laid eyes on Kurt he realized that "perfect" celebrities just no longer compared. It's insane—don't you think? The one boy that would never do more than hurt Blaine had his heart completely and he rarely even spoke to him, all he really did was hurt him. It was a lucky day when Kurt would insult him because at least they were _talking. _He was _acknowledging his existence. _And it felt really good, though most would say the opposite.

"So…" Blaine said awkwardly when they made it upstairs to Kurt's room.

"Ma maison est ta maison," Kurt said in fluent French. When Blaine looked confused he was almost thankful he couldn't speak it. _I'm forgetting I'm conversing with the enemy! _"I'm kidding, you can sit on the floor," he smirked devilishly as he sat on the comfy bed and Blaine crossed his legs on the ground.

"Fils d'un stupide..." Blaine muttered and Kurt paled.

"You speak French?!" Kurt squealed.

"I sit behind you in it every day, Kurt."

"…Oh."

Although he was mildly offended by what Blaine did choose to say in French, he was a tad pleased. _Good. He doesn't have the slightest impossible idea that we're "friends." _

"So… do you speak anything else?" Kurt asked after Blaine's heavy breathing became too much. He really didn't care, but he was about to decapitate himself if he had to listen to the other boy's nerdy deep breaths any longer.

"Um… English, I guess…" Blaine looked utterly confused and Kurt had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

"Not what I meant, but whatever. I guess you're not as smart as they say you are."

"Am too!"

"Sure… is that why I'm in Senior History and you're still in Junior?"

"History's my only bad subject, okay…"

"Yes, but do I have a bad subject?"

"That's quite impossible seeing as you took the easiest electives."

"Theater is not easy, okay! Of course a textbook-obsessed, pie-eating gruesome nerd as yourself wouldn't understand," Kurt huffed and saw Blaine look up in surprise. "What?" He spat.

"You just made a math reference."

"Excuse you?"

"A math joke. 'Pie eating' can be taken as 'pi eating.' Kurt you made a math reference!"

"Blaine, that wasn't intentional—"

"I don't care! The ever-so popular dim-witted Kurt made a smart-person reference."

Kurt couldn't hold back a smile at that point. Blaine's over excited-ness was really adorable. Then the doorbell interrupted them.

"I'll be back," Kurt said.

"Okay," Blaine muttered, slightly disappointed. They actually talked like normal human beings for once and of course someone, most likely Santana, had to ruin it.

"And… Blaine?" Kurt said quietly as he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever… mention this."

"Mention what?"

"This. Whatever it is we just _did. _I don't know, but it was the spur of the moment and don't ever expect it to happen again. So just keep your mouth shut. Okay?"

Before he got a chance to answer, Kurt turned his back and ran down the stairs to answer the impatient bell ringer.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, got this up WAY sooner than expected! (In case you didnt read it in the last A/N, i expected it to be updated on Friday or sometime next week.) Omfg my cat just somehow grabbed the towel from the dish washer. Greeeaaat.**

**Anyway, song used:**

**One More Night - Maroon 5**

**I'm so sorry if the French is incorrect, i used google translate! (Lame i know, but i don't speak french.)**

**What Kurt said in case you didn't recognize or it's wrong: My house is your house**

**What Blaine said: Stupid son of a...**

**LOL PLEASE! Review what you loved, review what you hated, what you thought was funny, whether you laughed, cried... etc. (I dont know if it's true but i found out that means 'end of thinking capacity' wow i know)**

**LAV YA!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


End file.
